gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
America
Für den gleichnamigen Song von Neil Diamond siehe America (Neil Diamond) America ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der dritten Staffel, Love Side Story und wird von Mike, Puck, Rory, Santana und Tina sowie einigen unbekannten Jungs und Mädchen als "Sharks" zusammen mit Brittany, Quinn, und einigen Mitgliedern des Footballteams als "Jets" für das Schulmusical "West Side Story" gesungen. Während der Performance sieht Mike immer wieder zu seiner Mutter im Publikum, die stolz auf seinen Auftritt und seiner Mitwirkung im Musical ist. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical West Side Story aus dem Jahr 1949, welches damals noch unter dem Namen „East Side Story“ bekannt war und erst 1955 in "West Side Story" umbenannt wurde. Charts Lyrics Santana: Puerto Rico My heart's devotion Let it sink back in the ocean (Sharks: Hahaha) Always the hurricanes blowing Always the population growing (Sharks: Hahaha) And the money owing (Sharks: Hahaha) And the sunlight streaming (Sharks: Haha) And the natives steaming (Sharks: Haha) I like the island Manhattan (Tina: I know you do) Smoke on your pipe And put that in! (Sharks: Heh!) Sharks-Mädchen: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Sharks: Heh! Santana: Buying on credit is so nice Puck: One look at us and they charge twice Tina: I have my own washing machine Rory: What will you have though to keep clean? Sharks: Heh! Santana: Skyscrapers bloom in America Tina: Cadillacs zoom in America Santana: Industry boom in America Sharks-Jungs: Twelve in a room in America Sharks: Heh! Santana: Lots of new housing with more space Puck: Lots of doors slamming in our face Santana: I'll get a terrace apartment Puck: Better get rid of your accent Santana: Life can be bright in America Sharks-Jungs: If you can fight in America Sharks-Mädchen: Life is all right in America Sharks-Jungs: If you're all white in America Sharks: Heh! Lalala America America Lalala America America Sharks-Mädchen: Here you are free and you have pride Mike und die Jets: Long as you stay on your own side Sharks-Mädchen: Free to be anything you choose Mike und die Jets: Free to wait tables and shine shoes Sharks-Mädchen: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Sharks-Mädchen: I like to be in America Okay by me in America Everything free in America Puck: For a small fee in America Puck und die Sharks: Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America Lalala America! Trivia *Der Song wird im Musical eigentlich nur von den "Sharks" ohne "Jets" (wie von Emma erklärt) gesungen. In der Glee-Version und im Film singen aber auch die "Jets" mit. Vermutlich wurde es wegen der Zeitumstände so gemacht und dass eine Jets-Nummer dabei ist. In der Serie wurde diese Entscheidung von Artie getroffen. *Die Serie hält sich an den Film, da im Musical bei dem Song keine männlichen Sänger mitwirken. *Die Originalversion dauert etwas über sieben Minuten, die Glee-Version hingegen ist nur etwas mehr als drei Minuten lang. *Naya Rivera ist genau wie ihre Rolle, Anita, zur Hälfte Puerto Ricanerin. *Brittanys und Santanas Haare wurden hochgebunden, damit sie kürzer sind. *Rorys erstes Solo in einer Gruppennummer. *Laut dem Originalskript sollte der Song ursprünglich zusammen mit Jai Ho ein Mash-Up sein. Quelle Fehler *Während der Performance kann man Dianna Agron kurz sehen, wie sie die Worte und/oder Stichworte bei der Zeile "Free to wait tables and shine shoes" vergisst zu singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Mike Chang Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Rory Flanagan Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman